Te cuento un secreto
by Tatak Jger
Summary: Como una simple palabrita puede causar tanto dolor a una persona, la persona que más amas. Sólo es una cosa, una cosa que siempre que la oía me sonaba absurdo como le tenían miedo a una palabra con sólo seis letras... Cáncer. EreRi oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sólo pido prestado sus personajes para cumplir mis fantasías yaoi, créditos a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama

 **Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno) / Reencarnación / EreRi (ErenxLevi) / Posible rompe kokoros (?) / One-shot

Notas al final.

Te cuento un secreto...

Pon mucha atención, que no lo repetiré, y si llegas a interrumpirme maldito mocoso, sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Nací en un burdel, muy irónico que suene, tanto en esta vida como en la otra, mi madre no me reconoció, y fui abandonado a mi suerte. Conocí a un tipo, que resulto ser él mismo bastardo de hace años, y de igual manera ya aprendido lo básico para sobrevivir, me olvido en un sucio orfanato.

Te cuento un secreto...

En ese mismo orfanato, reencontré a mis hermanos, por fin la vida me sonreía. En estos años, pienso que cargo una medición, que afecta a todos los que me rodean... El ciclo se repite, sólo que esta vez fue una fuga de gas lo que me quita lo más preciado.

Te cuento un secreto...

Nunca creí en el destino, y menos que un Dios dictará lo que le tiene que pasar a toda escoria que hay en la tierra. Tampoco creí que me volviera a encontrar con mi escuadrón: Auro, Erdth, Gunther... Petra. Lucían muy felices, sin alguna sombra que arrastrara su pasado, fingiendo que jamas hubiera existido... Creí que también podía olvidar.

Te cuento un secreto...

Hanji sigue siendo la misma loca de siempre, Erwin tampoco cambio... Nadie de ustedes cambio.

Te cuento un secreto...

Jamás pensé encontrarte en la misma universidad que yo, lo recuerdo perfectamente, era julio, época de lluvia, la puta de Hanji y el Oxigenado me abandonaron en medio diluvio, pensé que tendría que quedarme parado ahí, hasta que la tormenta pasará.

Jamas pensé volver a escuchar tú voz de nuevo, cuando gritaste desde él otro lado de la calle "Capitán Levi", pensé que era obra de mi virginal y nada heterosexual mente, pero no, jamas olvidaría esos ojos, esa sonrisa que siempre esta aun en los momentos mas jodidos, tu piel bronceada naturalmente, tu nido de buitres que osas llamar cabello y si... Tu pinche maldita altura.

Te cuento un secreto...

Tu hermana sigue siendo igual de acosadora, la rubia cabeza de coco igual de inocente... Él cara de yegua mal preñado, la tragona compulsiva, Jesús con pecas...

Todos son igual a nuestra vida anterior... Ya no me sentía sólo...

Te cuento un secreto...

Cuando te me declaraste, pensé mil maneras de degollarte, torturarle, castrarte... Pero en esos momentos olvide él pasado, quería ser feliz con la persona que amo. Al final dije que si.

Como olvidar nuestra primera vez, estabas tan nervioso de que te la hiba a meter, terminando yo quien mordiera la almohada.

¿Qué si era feliz? Tanto que me convertiría en un puto unicornio vomitando arcoiris con tus frases cursis como "Capitán, a veces siento celos de como ve los productos de limpieza, que estoy pensado disfrazarse del Maestro Limpio para que me mire así"

Te cuento un secreto...

Siempre le tuve miedo a las tormentas, mi experiencia con ellas en el pasado y en esta vida, hace que duden que podre ser feliz a tú lado. Recuerdo que casi te nockeo cuando intestaste sacarme a brincar los charcos en media tormenta eléctrica. Por lo visto, aunque tengamos ambos 24 años, sigo siendo el más maduro.

Te cuento un secreto...

Cuando me pediste matrimonio, hubiera sido lo más romántico si no hubiera sido en una ambulancia, la próxima vida, no pongas él anillo en la copa de champaña, seras idiota mocoso... ¡PUDE HABER MUERTO ASFIXIADO! De todas maneras, fue algo único... Demasiado diría yo.

Te cuento un secreto...

Siempre he odiado que me vistas con ropa de mujer... ¡Tengo algo colgando entre las piernas, si no te has dado cuenta en el sexo! Pero... Quería mimarte aunque sea una vez en tu rara y homosexual vida. La vergüenza que pase esta toda la maldita ceremonia con un vestido de novia sacado de telenovela... Valió la pena, por lo visto te excitas más, lo comprobé en la Luna de Miel.

Te cuento un secreto...

Estando a tu lado, estos 4 años de casados, olvide y estúpido miedo a las tormentas... Hasta ese día, no fue la falta de comida lo que causo que me desmayara en media calle, tampoco fue el estar afuera sin abrigo mientras nevaba lo que causo la fiebre. Sólo es una cosa, una cosa que siempre que la oía me sonaba absurdo como le tenían miedo a una palabra con sólo seis letras... Cáncer.

Te cuento un secreto...

Tuve miedo, tuve miedo ese jueves en la tarde, casualmente lloviendo, parecías una niñita de seis años asustada con las películas baratas de terror.

"Debe ser una broma verdad" tu voz ya no suena como antes: viva, llena de alegría y sentimiento, ahora se escuchaba dañada, astillada.

"Es difícil asimilarlo, lo lamento señor Jaeger, seré honesto, no le queda mucho tiempo a su esposo"

Te cuento un secreto...

Ahora esta agregada a la lista de las cosas que detesto la palabra cáncer... Como una simple palabrita puede causar tanto dolor a una persona, la persona que más amas.

Te cuento un secreto...

No me da miedo morir, dicen que vez la vida pasar frente a tus ojos... Así que volvería a enamorarme de tu sonrisa como si fuera la primera vez.

Te cuento un secreto...

Tengo un nuevo temor, y es el hacerte daño al momento de mi partida, él doctor dijo que diario se descubren nuevos métodos para combatir él cáncer, pero yo ya asimile mi destino, pero lo que no entiendo es... ¿Por qué quieren pintarme de rosa cuando siempre mi color a sido el negro?

"No te pasará nada Levi"

"Todo saldrá bien Levi"

"Seré fuerte por los dos"

"¡Levi, reacciona por favor!"

"No me dejes Levi"

"Tú eres fuerte Levi"

"¡No te mueras Levi!"

"¡¿Por qué me abandonaste Levi?!"

Te cuento un secreto...

Mi vida fue una mierda, igual que la anterior, las mismas perdidas, las mismas decepciones...

Pensé que olvidando él pasado, podría cambiar algo, pero como siempre, tome la elección equivocada.

Él pasado es una sombra que te sigue, no importa si desaparece un instante, siempre estará ahí, detrás tuyo, siguiéndote.

Creí que podía ser feliz a tu lado... Y lo sigo creyendo. Te espero en la siguiente vida mocoso, y te cuento un secreto... Esta vez tendremos nuestro final feliz.

N/A: Se preguntaran como saque este patético fanfic, o simplemente dijeron "Pobre, debe tener transtorno mental la que escribió esto"...

No señores, estoy cuerda en mis siete sentido (?)

Necesitaba desahogarme después de mis dieciocho exámenes de la escuela, tengo insomnio así que me puse a ver la película de Dead Pool, lo se soy niña buena.

En fin, cuando llegue en la parte en la que le dicen que tiene cáncer pensé "Y si Levi muriera de cáncer"

Así nació esto, sufrí mucho al escribirlo, me consideró masoquista... En fin agradezco a los que lo hayan leído y tomado él tiempo de leer estas "cortas" notas, besos abrazos, bendiciones de la Virgen de la Papaya.

Tatak Jger


End file.
